Just Say You'll Wait, You'll Wait For Me
by hnanotmontana
Summary: And with that fall, Leo and Calypso's lives were intertwined.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Calypso sat on the beach, the sobs beginning to ebb out of her aching heart, as Leo Valdez sailed off into the night. She had tried to resist falling in love with him, in a futile attempt to keep him with her.

However, the scrawny mechanic's hopes of the shop, and the promise to "spring her" as he had put it, allowed the creeping sensation of love to enter her heart. And with that, he had to go.

But Leo was different. He'd promised to come back. He had the ability to warm her cold and hardened heart with the warmth of his hands, as he had done when he'd loosely placed them on her waist as they'd kissed.

The tears fell more viciously as she thought about the kiss. It had been the first. A kiss to signify changed feelings, and the acceptance that Leo was the hero she'd been longing for for so long.

But it was also the kiss of the end. There would be no second opportunity to surprise him into silence and shock, until he had remembered how to move his lips. Leo was gone. Disappeared into the black night with only a promise that could potentially be waning in strength, even now, the farther he sailed from her prison. No hero could return to her island twice.

"Although," Calypso whispered to the sea in front of her, "of all the heroes, he's the one I want to make it back."

The River Styx churned and gurgled as it absorbed Leo Valdez's promise. The River relished the idea that he would fail and be destroyed.

But Leo was convinced and determined that he would not die without being able to kiss the beautiful girl he'd fallen in love with, at least one more time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Before we start, I'd just like to let you all know that this story is way beyond my control. The chapters I post might be out of order with each other, they might jump in time sequences, whatever the story in my head looks like that day. Hopefully you all like it. Disclaimers are boring to write, but obviously I didn't create these 2, just some of their moments…..Enjoy!**

"Jason," Piper asked her boyfriend, "have you seen Leo recently?"

Jason had to think back awhile, "He might have been at lunch, but other than that, he's been pretty MIA lately."

Leo had been pretty MIA ever since he had returned from wherever Khione had blasted him, and felt like the ship's shut in, even though the crew of the Argo ll was on a victory lap from destroying Gaia.

Piper's sisterly instincts kicked in, as she drug Jason behind her down the stairs to Leo's room.

Knocking gingerly a couple of times, Piper let the both of them into the room, only to be stunned by what they saw.

Leo was sitting on his bed, staring at the opposite wall, with tears cascading down his cheeks.

"LEO!" cried Piper jumping onto the bed next to him, and putting a hand on his shoulder, "what happened?!"

Leo barely turned his eyes to look at her, as her feelings automatically connected and felt as he did.

Lovesick. That's how Leo felt. Something was breaking his heart in two. A some_one _actually, although Piper couldn't gather from his feelings alone who that was.

Jason stood in the doorway confused. "Leo? You gonna be alright man?"

Leo chose to ignore the question, and asked Piper instead, "You know. Don't you?"

Piper nodded, "You've been in love, haven't you?"

With that simple question filled with love, and concern from his friend, Leo lost what little of his composed demeanor he had left.

Burying his head into Piper's chest, his tears became full fledged sobs, as he choked out, "Iiit hurrts soo bad!"

Jason sat on the bed next to them, his confusion giving way to remorse, while Piper gently rubbed Leo's back and tried to calm Leo down with what she hoped were encouraging words.

"Don't worry Leo," Jason valiantly said over Leo's sobs, "No matter what, we've got your back. We're going to help you through this."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**I'm still new here, so reviews, critics, and ideas are welcome. :] Thanks for reading!**

The birds were missing.

That troubled Calypso as she stirred her broth moodily. It had been a year since she had had any visitors. A year since she had seen Leo Valdez, and now the birds had decided she wasn't worth their company either.

She put the untouched bowl back on her small counter, and went out to attack the crabgrass trying to overshadow her moon lace.

But there, glinting off the white shore was a strange boat, with the head of a dragon.

Calypso turned, frantically searching for somewhere to hide. The gods couldn't make her fall in love with somebody she'd never meet...right?

Unfortunately, just about the time her eyes had secured a location, the boat crashed into the shore beside her, and she could hear the scraping of shoes against the opposite side of the boat.

The words of retort about to fly out of her mouth, Calypso whirled around angrily, and paused. There in front of her. Leo Valdez.

"Calypso," he breathed in relief before spinning her into his arms and kissing her soundly. This kiss wasn't like before. Leo's kiss was longer, slow and lazy, yet firm and full of love for the girl trapped in his newly muscled arms.

The kiss ended, but their foreheads still touched, as Calypso peeked up at him from her eyelashes, scarcely daring to breathe. To hope.

"Leo?" A timid query. Leo kissed her again harder, a tingling kiss. And then he pulled away and laughed, "That one happened Sunshine!"

Finally certain that this beautiful, marvelous boy was no longer a hallucination, Calypso tackled him into a hug, as he spun her in a circle, with so much joy that her feet came above the sand.

"I can't believe you actually came back!" she exclaimed. Leo opened his mouth to explain until a cough from above alerted Calypso to the idea that Leo had not come alone.

A handsome blonde boy standing next to a tan, choppy haired girl grinned down at them. "Well," asked the girl, "are you going to introduce us, and get her out of here, or continue to suck her face forever?"

Leo grinned back, and yelled, "BOTH!" causing Calypso to blush.

He turned back to her, "Are you ready to go?"

Calypso eyed the boat uncertainly, "I can really leave?"

Leo smiled, "Well the gods owe us big time, so I think it's a million times yes."

Calypso hurriedly kissed his cheek, then replied, "I'll get my bags."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Although apologies had been accepted on both Percy and Calypso's sides, things were still a little tense and awkward aboard the ship.

So when Annabeth told Calypso to take her room (She normally shared with Percy anyway) Calypso was very hesitant. She was also unsure why she hadn't thought to pack a nightgown in her rush to leave her island.

Quietly she tiptoed across the hall from the girl called Hazel's room, and knocked softly on Leo's door.

"How can I help you Sweetheart?" Leo asked cheekily.

"Do you have any sleeping clothes I could borrow?" Calypso asked avoiding his eyes.

"If you mean pajamas, sure do," he answered pulling a long shirt and plaid pants out of a drawer.

Calypso took them gratefully and went to change in his adjoining bathroom.

"Leo," she called, "the pants are too big!"

"You can always roll them," Leo answered back as though he knew the answer to everything.

This didn't make any semblance of sense to Calypso.

"Come here," he chucked, "I'll help you."

He stepped closer to her and lifted the shirt a little, and told Calypso to hold it into place.

Then, without taking his eyes off her, and with a slight blush, he rolled the waistband into itself until the pants were secure around her waist.

He then swallowed hard. "There ya go."

"Thank you," Calypso smiled, and then turned leave. However, she hesitated at the door, and turned back to look at Leo.

His warm brown eyes looked at her questioningly.

"Leo...I…" Calypso didn't know how to put her thoughts into words. "I'm just afraid….that...the second I leave...or I fall asleep..I'll wake up, and it will all just be the best dream, and I don't want that to happen, and I just.."

"Want to sleep in here tonight?" Leo finished for her.

Calypso nodded enthusiastically, that would solve her problems.

"Well come along then, you're more exhausting than I thought," he winked at her.

She stuck her tongue out at the boy climbing into the bed, and then stopped at the edge.

"Are you sure this is okay?"

"Course it is," Leo answered, holding out his arms for her.

Calypso laid down, curled into his side, and put her head on his chest, smiling as he wrapped his arms tightly around her.

Leo sighed in content, and carefully kissed Calypso's forehead.

"Callie?" he whispered.

"Callie?" Calypso muttered angrily, "Who is this Callie?"

Leo laughed heartily, "No. _You. _Callie. Haven't you ever had a nickname?"

Calypso smiled, "Never."

Leo answered, "Well, _Callie_, you will be. Let's try this again." "Callie?"

Giggling erupted from Calypso, "Yes?"

Leo craned his neck to look down at her, "I love you."

Calypso's smile quickly faded in surprise. No one had told her that in such a long time. It was a hard concept to grasp these 3 words. However, from the blazing look in Leo's eyes, his awe inspiring return to her island, and that fact that she was in the middle of the ocean, in his bed with his arms and blankets around her, she knew Leo meant it.

She reached up to softly kiss him, "I love you too Leo Valdez," she whispered.

Leo shot her a warm smile, then snuggled closer into her, and closed his eyes.

"Goodnight beautiful," he said sleepily. "Goodnight my hero," Calypso answered as she burrowed her face into Leo's warm chest.


End file.
